


Ailing  ~ Albicocche salate e torta alle ciliegie

by Lady_Of_Ink



Series: Storie di vita [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: Quattordici febbraio. La festa degli innamorati.Non che a Law importi tanto di non poterla festeggiare per via della febbre.Passerà comunque la giornata con Rufy, che per l’occasione gli ha preparato qualcosa da mangiare!Ma sarà davvero una giornata tutto zucchero, o ci sarà anche qualche lacrima?~«Ma tu ami le ciliegie.»«Lo so!» Non voleva dare quella risposta brusca, non voleva che Law lo fissasse con quel suo sguardo tagliente e che sembrava spogliarlo, mettendo in luce tutte le sue debolezze, ma le sue mani stavano già cominciando a tremare, la mente che vorticava in un tripudio di immagini che credeva di aver cancellato per sempre – e invece no, erano sempre lì, apparivano ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociavano lo sfregio di suo fratello. «Solo… mi rimanda a dei brutti ricordi…»~[Terza storia della serie: Storie di vita] [LawLu, Angst e San Valentino ♥]





	

Versò l’acqua bollente nella piccola teiera bianca, aspettando che si colorasse, un sorriso a increspargli le labbra. Si portò una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio, guardando poi fuori dalla finestra, oltre la tenda grigio chiaro, i piccoli fiocchi che in quei giorni non avevamo smesso di imbiancare la città.   
Scostò la tenda, senza smettere di sorridere, nonostante il cielo plumbeo e che prometteva mal tempo per le prossime settimane. Non sapeva bene il perché, ma sentiva una piacevole sensazione all’altezza del petto, che le impediva di provare freddo e la faceva sorridere. Forse, pensava, avrebbe potuto finalmente riscattarsi per tutto quello che suo fratello aveva fatto per lei?   
Se fosse stato possibile, il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più, versando poi il tè nella tazza nera e decorata con quello stranissimo smile giallo che suo fratello aveva stampato ovunque.   
Si diresse verso la sua stanza con passo sicuro, aprendo poi la porta con la spalla e trovandolo seduto a letto e con un libro. Posò il vassoio sul suo comodino e gli sfilò il libro dalle mani. «Gli esami si sono conclusi, Law!»  
Lui la guardò con la sua classica aria di superiorità. «Questo non significa che io non debba studiare per quelli futuri…»  
«Stai male, hai la febbre» insistette lei, la tazza fumante in una mano.   
«E allora?»  
«Sei in grado di recepire almeno la metà delle cose che recepisci di solito.»  
«Ma almeno so che quella metà è stata recepita!»  
«LAW!» La ragazza sbatté un piede per terra, lasciando il ragazzo di stucco. «Giuro che se continui, ti verso il tè in testa!»  
Le palpebre del moro si mossero freneticamente, gli occhi ancora spalancati, prima che si arrendesse e prendesse la tazza tra le mani. «Okay» disse in sussurro, reso meno chiaro dalla superficie in ceramica che sbatteva tra le labbra. «E grazie per il tè.» Del resto, sua sorella Lamy sapeva benissimo che Law non sapeva rinunciare a una tazza di tè, anche se questa era al cioccolato e non al tè nero, come piaceva a lui.  
La ragazza, però, non ci aveva pensato due volte a comprare la confezione, vista _l’occasione_.   
Prese un bel respiro e tornò a sorridere. «Prego.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, dove lei si sedette sul letto accanto al fratello, che non la smetteva di mordicchiare la ceramica tra un sorso e l’altro. Fu il rumoroso sospiro di Law e il rumore della tazza che sbatteva sul vassoio in metallo a interrompere la quiete. «È per questo che odio avere la febbre!»  
Lamy non riuscì a trattenere un risatina: era raro che suo fratello facesse in questa maniera ed era davvero uno spasso. «Ti ricordo che l’ultima volta che l’hai presa, avevi _quattro anni_.»  
«Appunto! Ho sempre fatto di tutto per evitare di prenderla, ma l’altra volta quel cretino…»  
«Oh, andiamo! Pensi seriamente che c’entri la battaglia a palle di neve dell’altra volta?»  
Law la guardò torvo. «Possibile…»  
Quando la neve era diventata più abbondante, Rufy lo aveva chiamato per invitarlo a uscire, dicendogli di portare con sé anche Penguin e Shachi, suoi amici e che Rufy aveva avuto modo di conoscere in un pomeriggio di studio pre-esame. Law aveva accettato solo perché non aveva davvero nulla da fare, non tanto per dar man forte al desiderio di un bambino un po’ cresciuto di andare a pattinare sul ghiaccio.  
Passarono un bel pomeriggio, tutto sommato, sebbene Rufy si fosse portato dietro i suoi due fratelli e questi lo torchiassero ogni volta che il maggiore cercasse di insegnargli come stare in piedi sulla lastra ghiacciata. Alla fine, usciti dal padiglione imbastito per la pista di pattinaggio, si diressero subito verso il vicino parco giochi, dove i tre fratelli andavano sempre in quelle giornate d’inverno da bambini. E mentre Shachi e Penguin facevano gli idioti sui giochi a molla – un po’ troppo piccoli per loro, tra l’altro –, Sabo e Rufy si piazzarono sull’altalena, con Ace che li osservava seduto su una recinzione.  
Law non ebbe modo di capire cosa stessero facendo – d’altronde, era l’unico in disparte –, finché non vide Sabo ruzzolare per terra dopo aver tentato di atterrare in piedi con l’altalena ancora in volo. Dovevano averlo sfidato, forse era una cosa che facevano da piccoli, e i tre scoppiarono a ridere, canzonando il biondo che adesso era ricoperto di neve.   
Da lì iniziò tutto, con i tre fratelli che si lanciarono palle di neve addosso, coinvolgendo Shachi e Pen e, di conseguenza, anche lui. In realtà, ad essere onesti, lui non partecipò alla battaglia se non come bersaglio, e questo fu il motivo per cui tornò a casa bagnato fradicio. Se non si fosse distratto ad osservare Rufy ridere, seduto sui talloni sull’altalena, probabilmente avrebbe potuto schivarlo quel colpo, maledizione!  
«Io, invece, penso che ti sei ammalato per via della festa!» esordì Lamy.  
Law alzò un sopracciglio, e la castana lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. «Non dirmi che ti sei scordato che giorno è oggi!» Law continuò a non seguirla. «È San Valentino!»  
«Ah» Trafalgar non mostrò alcun minimo interesse e riprese la tazza oramai tiepida tra le mani. «Lo sai che a me e Rufy non interessa» E osava dire, _per fortuna._  
«Lo so, lo so, pensi che sia tutta una questione economica, serve per fare arricchire le fabbriche di cioccolatini, eccetera eccetera» disse Lamy, facendo aprire e chiudere la sua mano come se fosse quella di una papera.   
Trafalgar la squadrò un attimo dall’alto in basso. «È per questo che dovevi uscire, oggi? Dovevi festeggiare San Valentino con qualcuno?»  
La ragazza arrossì di botto. «No, che pensi? Era solo un’uscita tra colleghi!»  
Il moro fece un mezzo sorriso, senza staccare lo sguardo da sua sorella che teneva la testa bassa, ciuffi di capelli ribelli che fuoriuscivano dalle codine; non ci volle molto prima che gli mollasse un pugno sulla spalla, borbottando un: _«Piantala!»_ , e che Law si lasciasse sfuggire una risata.   
«Non sei costretta a rimanere qui…» le disse, senza rendersi conto di star continuando a sorridere.   
Lamy si sistemò l’acconciatura prima di rispondere. «Devo ripagare il favore!» Passò le dita sul dorso della mano di suo fratello, ridisegnando la linea scura dei suoi tatuaggi. «Tu ti sei preso cura di me per troppo tempo…»  
Rimasero così, Lamy che teneva gli occhi sui movimenti delle sue dita, non avendo il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, eppure continuando a sorridere.   
Era felice. Era felice che per una volta potesse essere lei a prendersi cura di Law.  
E non appena alzò lo sguardo, rimase intenerita, la sensazione al petto che si fece più calorosa. «Sei rosso…»  
«Sarà la febbre!» sviò lui.   
Lamy lo abbracciò di slancio, stringendoselo addosso, senza dargli il tempo di poter reagire. «Sei così tenero quando ti imbarazzi!»  
«Vedi di scollarti!» protestò l’altro, anche se le sue dita erano tra i ciuffi della giovane.   
Da quella morsa soffocante, per fortuna, lo salvò il campanello.   
«Aspettavi qualcuno?» chiese lei, e alla negazione del fratello andò ad aprire la porta con un po’ di titubanza, le morbide ciabatte che producevano uno strano scricchiolio sul parquet.   
Non poteva di certo immaginare _chi_ fosse venuto a fargli visita.  
Sbarrò un po’ gli occhi, prima di esordire, urlando per farsi udire anche dal fratello. «Oh, ma ciao Rufy!»  
Le arrivò un colpo di tosse ovattato come risposta, segno che probabilmente si era affogato col tè per la sorpresa. E no, non avrebbe potuto usare la scusa della tosse, non ve ne era neanche l’ombra.   
Il ragazzo, intanto, non parve turbato da quel saluto così strano. «Ciao Lamy!»  
Si mise da parte per lasciarlo passare, le mani giunte dietro la schiena e un sorriso imbarazzato rivolto al giovane. Non gli dispiaceva avere Rufy come ospite, i suoi genitori lo adoravano, e Lamy aveva sempre avuto un ottimo rapporto con lui, sin dai tempi del liceo; inoltre, aveva sempre sostenuto che tra lui e suo fratello ci fosse qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, e quando si misero assieme per poco non spaccò i timpani a suo fratello con un urlo oltre il telefono. Era semplicemente sorpresa, suo fratello aveva appena detto che non avevano piani per quella giornata, ma probabilmente nemmeno il ragazzo che le stava di fronte si ricordava che giorno fosse.   
«Sono venuto a trovare Law!» la precedette lui, facendole vedere poi un sacchetto con quello che doveva essere un contenitore pieno di chissà quale pietanza. «Ieri mi ha detto che aveva la febbre, così ho pensato che gli andasse qualcosa di diverso da mangiare!»  
Il sorriso di Lamy si fece più luminoso. «Oh, che pensiero carino!»  
Lo accompagnò fino alla stanza del suo ragazzo, dove fece la sua apparizione con un vigoroso urlo. «Ehi Torao! Come stai?»  
Trafalgar credeva di aver perso l’udito da un orecchio; fece schioccare la lingua. «Va un po’ meglio… E non puoi abbracciarmi, altrimenti i tuoi fratelli se la prendono con me se ti ammali!»  
Rufy rise nel suo solito modo strano, per poi gettarsi a capofitto sul letto, le gambe incrociate, come se quella fosse diventata improvvisamente la sua stanza e si trovasse a casa sua. «Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare!»  
«Non ho fame…»  
«Lascialo perdere, Rufy, sono convinto che in realtà sta morendo di fame!» Law lanciò una stilettata glaciale verso la sorella, appoggiata allo stipite della porta, che ricambiò con uno sguardo di sfida. Guardò il suo smartphone, fingendo che le fosse arrivato un messaggio, per poi annunciare allo stesso modo di un’attrice di teatro: «Ma è tardissimo! I miei colleghi mi aspettano all’appuntamento!»  
Il maggiore sbarrò gli occhi. Non era la prima volta che Lamy faceva di tutto per lasciarli da soli, ma non pensava che l’avrebbe fatto con lui in quelle condizioni e con Rufy che non ne capiva niente di influenze e di come gestire un malato – non che ci fosse chissà che da fare. Insomma, la sua anima da romanticona aveva vinto anche su tutti i suoi buoni propositi di rimanere a casa col fratello.   
«Beh, io vado, divertitevi senza di me!» esclamò, salutando con un veloce gesto della mano e chiudendo la porta, senza lasciare il tempo al fratello di protestare. Afferrò tutto l’occorrente alla velocità della luce e uscì di casa, sistemandosi poi cappotto e guanti sul ciglio della strada.  
Si sentiva un po’ in colpa a lasciare suo fratello, dopo avergli detto che sarebbe stata con lui tutta la giornata e aver rimandato tutti i suoi impegni. Ma, infagottata nella sua sciarpa e nel suo cappello bianchi come la neve, Lamy si disse che non aveva poi tanto per cui stare in pensiero: in fondo, l’aveva lasciato con una persona a cui voleva fin troppo bene. E la sensazione di calore al petto non poté che riscaldarla, mentre affondava i piedi nella neve.

 

  
«Avanti, Torao, apri la bocca!»  
Il tic alla palpebra sinistra, se fosse stato possibile, si fece più persistente. Non solo sua sorella l’aveva lasciato da solo, senza dargli la possibilità di replicare, ma in più l’aveva lasciato in compagnia di un cretino che non la smetteva di punzecchiarlo con un cucchiaio – ed era in questi casi che avrebbe voluto essere _davvero_ da solo con se stesso.  
«Rufy, non ho quattro anni, non ho bisogno che mi imbocchi tu!» disse, con un tono di voce piuttosto esasperato, che comunque non scalfì minimamente l’allegria del giovane seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.   
Si erano spediti qualche messaggio il giorno prima, quando la temperatura di Law era salita, dopo l’episodio delle palle di neve avvenuto nel fine settimana, e Rufy aveva pensato bene di passarlo a trovare, portandogli magari qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a guarire. E cosa c’era di meglio, se non qualche pietanza dalle doti miracolose?   
Era stata Dadan a suggerirgliela, un piatto esotico a base di riso e albicocche, da far mangiare ai bambini quando stavano male. Avevano passato tutta la giornata a prepararlo, tanto che Sabo e Ace furono costretti a ordinare la cena.   
Rufy non era mai stato così soddisfatto in vita sua – soprattutto, perché era la prima volta che preparava qualcosa invece di _mangiarla_ –, e non vedeva l’ora che Law l’assaggiasse e gli dicesse di stare già meglio.   
«Quando avevo la febbre, era Makino ad imboccarmi, altrimenti rischiavo di affogarmi…»  
«Questo perché tu mangi come un maiale!» urlò Law, le mani incrociate al petto.   
«Resta il fatto che devi mangiare, non puoi stare a digiuno!» continuò Rufy. «Guarda che è buono, anche Dadan l’ha detto!»  
L’altro alzò un sopracciglio. «Per quanto mi riguarda, potrebbe essere veleno per il mio stomaco…»  
Il minore sbuffò, gonfiando le guance. Stava per arrendersi all’idea che Torao non avrebbe mangiato neanche un chicco di riso – e no, stavolta lui non avrebbe toccato nulla, perché lui l’aveva fatto _per Law_ –, quando quest’ultimo prese il suo polso tra le dita, facendo avvicinare il cucchiaio verso la sua bocca. I polpastrelli scivolarono piano piano sulle dita del giovane, fino a quando non lasciò il cucchiaio all’altro, rosso per l’imbarazzo. Era strano che Trafalgar si lasciasse andare ad un gesto così spontaneo, ed era altrettanto strano che lui si fosse messo improvvisamente a fissare la curvatura delle sue labbra mentre masticava.   
Voleva morire sul posto. Probabilmente sarebbe sparito dentro il riso, se fosse stato fattibile.   
«Ehi…» mormorò il più grande, facendo ritornare Rufy nel mondo sensibile, non potendo evitare di arrossire a sua volta. Insomma, anche lui si rendeva conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, ma era l’unico modo per accontentare Rufy e per poter dire di non essersi lasciato imboccare; inoltre, non ce l’aveva fatta a rimanere indifferente davanti all’espressione del moro. «Si può sapere che cosa c’è qua dentro?»  
Rufy scosse appena la testa. «Riso e albicocche» disse, con una voce che non sembrava neanche la sua, ancora mezzo stordito.   
Lo studente di medicina si sporse verso il contenitore posato sul letto, prendendo un’altra cucicchiata, come se stesse cercando un sapore in particolare.   
«Rufy… Queste sono prugne…»  
Dadan, in effetti, non aveva mai nominato le albicocche. Gli aveva semplicemente detto che si trattava di un piatto giapponese che – forse tramite qualche articolo sul web – aveva scoperto si facesse mangiare ai bambini ammalati. Il problema era che Rufy aveva scambiato quelle che dovevano essere un tipo particolare di prugne per delle strane albicocche.   
«Oh…» Il ragazzo sbatté gli occhietti. «E allora?»  
Law prese un sorso di tè oramai freddo – quella roba era salata, dannazione. «Lo sai che non mi piacciono le prugne.»  
«Oh…» esclamò ancora, abbassando adesso lo sguardo. Ci teneva veramente a fare qualcosa per Torao, una volta tanto, ed era solo riuscito a preparagli qualcosa che a lui non piaceva.   
«Nel complesso, però, non era male…»  
Trafalgar non lo pensava veramente. Anzi, era quasi certo che quel piatto fosse una tortura per ogni bambino del pianeta che fosse costretto a mangiarlo – e che magari fosse utile per problemi di stitichezza, non certo per la febbre!  
Ma quando vide il visino del suo ragazzo illuminarsi di gioia, si disse che alla fine non aveva poi tanta importanza.

 

Nonostante tutto, nonostante Trafalgar gli avesse assicurato che avrebbe mangiato – a forza possibilmente – quello che lui gli aveva preparato, Rufy si mise alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse mettere sotto i denti e che potesse piacergli. Aprì ad uno ad uno gli sportelli della cucina, completamente a suo agio – e del resto, sapeva perfettamente cosa contenesse ogni credenza, bazzicava fin troppo spesso a casa del suo fidanzato.   
«Ti vanno i biscotti al cioccolato?» urlò per farsi sentire.  
«Quelli piacciono a te!» rispose l’altro.   
«Le gallette di riso?»  
«Le ho mangiate stamattina!»  
«Ci sono un sacco di merendine, sicuro che non ti vanno?»  
Per un attimo, ci fu silenzio – e Law, probabilmente, si stava passando una mano sul viso, esasperato –, rotto soltanto dal rumore del pacco di merendine e dal masticare di Rufy.   
Alla fine, dopo che il giovane si era già mangiato quattro merendine al cioccolato, Law diede la sua risposta. «Senti, c’è un contenitore in frigo, quello col coperchio fucsia!»  
Rufy aprì il frigo, senza smettere un attimo di masticare, facendo vagare un attimo lo sguardo sulla marea di roba che c’era là dentro, individuando poi il contenitore in questione. Tornò trotterellando nella stanza di Law, porgendoli con una mano l’oggetto richiesto e con l’altra infilandosi l’ultima merendina del pacco in bocca, per intero.  
«Che _cosha_ è?» tentò di domandare, seminando briciole ovunque.  
Law aprì il coperchio davanti a lui, che si era comodamente seduto al suo fianco, la schiena posata sull’altro cuscino, di solito inutilizzato. «Crostata alle ciliegie, l’ha fatta il mio vicino!»  
Non sapeva da quanto a Cora-san fosse venuta la passione per le torte, ma doveva dire che – quando gli riuscivano e non mandava in fiamme la casa – non erano affatto male e le gustava anche con piacere.   
Si arrangiò a mangiare il primo pezzo col cucchiaio, spostando poi lo sguardo su Rufy. Si era ammutolito improvvisamente, e fissava la crostata con un’aria diversa dal solito: non era vorace, era quasi… _triste._   
«Ne vuoi un po’?» chiese, come era solito fare quando si parlava di Rufy e di cibo.   
«No, grazie» Si interruppe un attimo, senza staccare gli occhi dalla fetta. «Non mi piace la crostata di ciliegie.»  
Trafalgar per poco non si affogò. Era la prima volta che sentiva dire a Rufy che qualcosa non gli piacesse, e francamente non credeva fosse possibile.  
«Incredibile, anche Monkey D. Rufy è un essere umano!» disse, prendendo un altro pezzetto di crostata. «Posso sapere come mai proprio la crostata di ciliegie?»  
Rufy alzò appena le spalle. «Mi da la nausea…»  
«Ma tu ami le ciliegie.»  
«Lo so!» Non voleva dare quella risposta brusca, non voleva che Law lo fissasse con quel suo sguardo tagliente e che sembrava spogliarlo, mettendo in luce tutte le sue debolezze, ma le sue mani stavano già cominciando a tremare, la mente che vorticava in un tripudio di immagini che credeva di aver cancellato per sempre – e invece no, erano sempre lì, apparivano ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociavano lo sfregio di suo fratello. «Solo… mi rimanda a dei brutti ricordi…»  
Come aveva giustamente previsto, Law aveva posato la crostata sul vassoio da tè rimasto lì, per prestare totale attenzione a lui. Rufy avrebbe voluto nascondersi, allontanarsi, perché non era tanto l’idea di parlare con Law a spaventarlo, quanto l’idea di rivivere quei momenti un’altra volta, ancora e ancora. Avrebbe solo voluto coprirsi il volto per non vedere gli occhi grigi come l’acciaio del giovane che si avvicinavano pericolosamente ai suoi. Ma non fece nulla di tutto questo, semplicemente sussultò nel sentire le dita dell’altro che si insinuavano al di sotto della manica della felpa per tastare la sua pelle, in un movimento lento. Lo stava… tranquillizzando.   
«Non sei obbligato a parlarmene…» Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva cosa si provava a sentire le domande sconvenienti della gente, le loro parole piene di pietà, le loro false espressioni di commozione.   
Forse era la febbre, o forse sentiva Rufy più vicino del solito perché era così, vulnerabile, privato del suo sorriso, fatto sta che anche lui si stupì del suo gesto improvviso, allo stesso modo del più piccolo. Qualcun altro, probabilmente, non avrebbe letto nulla nel volto assolutamente privo di qualsiasi emozione del giovane chirurgo; Rufy sì, e vedeva la stessa espressione che assumeva quando si perdeva a osservare sua sorella, di tanto in tanto. Era malinconico, preoccupato. Era preoccupato _per lui_.   
Nessuno disse niente per un po’, Trafalgar che continuava a muovere le dita avanti e indietro lungo il polso di Rufy, gli occhietti vispi di quest’ultimo che parevano due buchi neri, lucidi. Alla fine, Rufy produsse un sospiro rumoroso. «Sto bene…» disse, anche se gli venne difficile parlare con la lingua attaccata al palato dalla saliva. Law arrestò quella sorta di massaggio, ma le dita rimasero dov’erano.   
Almeno fino a quando Rufy non decise di togliersi la sua sgargiante felpa arancione, rivelando la maglietta bianca – trasparente, per essere precisi – a maniche corte che portava sotto, sebbene fuori ci fossero almeno dieci gradi sotto zero.  
«Cosa stai…?» disse Law, la mano sollevata ancora a mezz’aria, perplesso e basito in egual misura.   
«Questa…» Le pupille grigie dell’altro si mossero, seguendo il dito del più piccolo, notando che da sotto la maglietta si intravedeva una cicatrice a forma di X. «Questa fa parte della storia…»  
Trafalgar rimase ammutolito, non riuscendo a proferire alcuna parola che avesse un senso compiuto, o che non intaccasse in alcun modo la delicatezza del momento. Rufy – si poteva ben dire – era praticamente mezzo nudo davanti a lui, e per giunta si stava aprendo con lui, raccontandogli qualcosa che probabilmente l’aveva torturato per anni, forse era persino la cosa che ogni tanto lo faceva svegliare di soprassalto tra le sue braccia, nelle poche volte che avevano dormito assieme.  
Avevano avuto momenti di intimità, conoscevano qualcosa sul passato dell’altro, ma non fino a questo punto, non fino a esporsi troppo. Law non era sicuro che ci sarebbe riuscito mai, benché detestasse ammettere che si fidava di quel ragazzino come se lo conoscesse da tutta la vita.   
I suoi occhi tornarono su quelli color ossidiana di Rufy, seri, come a voler sottolineare il suo stato d’ascolto, il suo essere presente e possibilmente partecipe di quella conversazione che, sicuramente, sarebbe stata la più importante tra loro due, persino più importante di quando l’uno si era dichiarato all’altro. Rufy produsse un altro lungo e rumoroso sospiro prima di ricominciare a parlare.   
«Lo sai che mio padre è una persona importante… vero?»  
Trafalgar non capì cosa c’entrasse in quel momento, tuttavia annuì. «È uno dei candidati al ruolo di procuratore. Tuo fratello ha persino dei rapporti con lui.»  
Rufy fece una risata nervosa, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. «Già, Sabo…» s’interruppe giusto un attimo, senza smettere di ridere nervosamente. «Mio padre è sempre stato un bravissimo avvocato, o almeno così mi dicono, però era sempre sommerso dal lavoro, per questo io vivevo praticamente a casa del nonno, e lui non ha mai avuto problemi con questo, neanche quando il nonno portava me e i miei fratelli in viaggio…»  
Sapeva di stare facendo un discorso a vuoto, se ne rendeva conto lui stesso. Artigliò la coperta, imponendosi di rimanere calmo, richiamando il suo autocontrollo, la sua forza d’animo, cercando di sopprimere quel bambino di dieci anni che cercava di venire a galla con tutte le forze, di scatenare un possibile pianto, un possibile urlo. Non perché non volesse lasciarlo uscire, non perché rinnegava i suoi ricordi, ma perché non era il caso davanti a Torao, non con quella espressione che per gli altri non diceva nulla e che per lui significava tutto.   
Prese un altro profondo respiro. «Una volta mio nonno ci portò in una cittadina nel Minnesota per festeggiare il quattro luglio. Mi sembrava una cittadina così bella, addobbata con i colori della bandiera, e la gente era sempre sorridente… » Fece un sorriso amaro. «Lì incontrai una banda di ragazzi, più grandi dei miei fratelli di due anni; il loro capo si chiamava Polchemy, se non sbaglio. Sabo e Ace mi avevano detto di stargli lontano, e onestamente neanche a me stavano tanto simpatici…»  
Ancora silenzio. Law non si azzardò ad aprire bocca.   
«Mi lanciarono una sfida» continuò, senza riuscire a dare un senso alla matassa che erano diventati i suoi pensieri, i suoi ricordi, e sapeva che le sue parole non seguivano un filo logico, ma si lasciava guidare da quello che gli veniva in mente, gettava tutto fuori come sotto l’effetto di un’ipnosi. «Dicevano che ero troppo piccolo per accendere un fuoco d’artificio, o qualsiasi cosa fosse… Lo facevano sempre, raccattavano ragazzi più piccoli e li costringevano a sfide assurde per farli entrare nella loro banda. Non che io ci tenessi, ma mi avevano dato del fifone, e la cosa mi fece impazzire, e… Insomma, accettai.»  
Altro respiro, gli angoli degli occhi che cominciavano a pizzicare, altra risata nervosa e resa roca da una sorta di pianto rotto. Law non l’aveva mai visto così: Rufy era sempre sorridente, Rufy consolava sempre gli altri, Rufy non mostrava mai di essere un debole.   
«C’era un bel lago. E un sacco di verde. Era tradizione fare i fuochi sulle sponde, e noi ci posizionammo in un’altra parte del lago, così nessuno ci avrebbe notato. Polchemy accese il primo, non successe niente e la gente non notò nulla, forse pensavano facesse parte dello spettacolo. Poi toccò a me…»  
La voce s’incrinò improvvisamente, il respiro si fece pesante, ma Rufy decise di non darlo a vedere, mentre Torao artigliava di nuovo il suo polso, stavolta con violenza.   
«Lo accesi… E nel frattempo arrivarono Sabo e Ace. Si erano spaventati ed erano venuti a cercarmi… E qualcosa andò storto, Polchemy era già scappato via non appena aveva visto i miei fratelli… Sabo lo capì quando già Ace mi aveva spinto per allontanarmi… Poi ci fu uno scoppio.»  
«Tu e i tuoi fratelli siete i bambini che sono sopravvissuti per miracolo allo scoppio di un fuoco d’artificio difettoso, vero?» Law non riuscì più a trattenersi. Quell’episodio gli era rimasto ben stampato in testa, i suoi genitori non facevano che parlarne. Ricordava persino di essere seduto su una di quelle odiose sedie di plastica, la mano di sua sorella stretta alla sua, mentre guardavano la televisione appesa a muro e il telegiornale mandava il servizio.   
Gli occhi color ossidiana di Rufy ebbero un guizzo, e il più grande poté accorgersi che erano colmi di lacrime. Il ragazzo annuì impercettibilmente, asciugandosi col dorso della mano. «Hanno sempre detto che siamo nati sotto una buona stella e che siamo stati davvero fortunati… Io ero quello messo meglio, la ferita era più grande di così, col tempo è rimasto solo questo segno» Lo tastò con l’indice. «Ace era stato colpito alla schiena… Ora si nota di meno perché si è fatto fare il tatuaggio… Sabo era quello messo peggio.»  
Rufy non fece niente per impedire a una piccola lacrima di venire fuori, semplicemente la scacciò via con un gesto, sentendosi miseramente impotente, uno straccio.   
«Non l’hai mai visto, ma ha una bruciatura enorme sulla spalla e sul braccio sinistro… anche alla gamba, ma quella oramai non c’è quasi più… E poi c’è quella del viso…» Si concesse un’altra pausa. «Fui io il primo a svegliarmi in ospedale. I medici mi dicevano che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che avrei rivisto i miei fratelli a breve, finché non li sentì parlare delle loro condizioni e…»  
A quel punto, Law non ce la fece più. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, ancora serissimo, costringendo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. I sentimenti che stava provando il giovane erano contrastanti, e galoppavano come una mandria impazzita dentro di lui, perché era tutto così assurdo, era assurdo che Torao si comportasse così, era assurdo che lui si stesse comportando così.   
Era come se tra i due ci fosse sempre stato un equilibrio, e che improvvisamente si fossero resi conto che non era poi così stabile. Che non lo sarebbe mai stato se entrambi non tiravano fuori quella parte di loro stessi che avevano sempre tenuto nascosta, ed era per questo che Law si comportava così, perché in lui rivedeva sé stesso a quattordici anni, quando l’aria del mondo gli sembrava solo una scia che seminava morte.   
Le loro fronti aderirono completamente, il respiro di Rufy che si fece più calmo mano a mano che andava inalando il profumo di menta di Torao.  
Chiuse gli occhi. «Mi sono sentito così in colpa… Tutt’ora mi sento in colpa, anche se i miei fratelli non me lo fanno pesare mai…» Giochicchiò con un bottone del pigiama nero di Law. «In ospedale, le infermiere cercavano di farmi stare un po’ più sereno con il dolce…»  
«Fammi indovinare, la torta di ciliegie?»  
«Non la mangio da allora. Dopo che Ace e Sabo si sono risvegliati, non l’ho più mangiata. È l’unica cosa che mi fa venire la nausea solo a guardarla...»  
Nella stanza tornò nuovamente a prendere posto il silenzio, e nel frattempo Rufy continuò a muovere tra l’indice e il pollice il bottone, non avendo il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo su Trafalgar, che invece aveva gli occhi su di lui, studiava le sue mosse.   
«Guarda il lato positivo,» sbottò poi, schiarendosi la voce. «Almeno per una volta potrò mangiare quello che ho nel piatto senza che tu me lo rubi…»  
E poi, eccola. La risata che Law conosceva bene, quella di cui le sue orecchie si riempivano come se fosse una piacevolissima melodia, quella che gli scaldava l’anima, quella che gli causava i brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Rufy tirò su col naso, e rise, non forte, ma rise, e le lacrime sembravano quasi che percorressero i suoi zigomi con un andamento più lento, docile. Il più grande ci passò le dita sopra in un gesto veloce, forse impulsivo e non calcolato.   
«Va meglio…?» gli chiese, con una voce che pareva appartenesse a un’altra persona.  
Rufy annuì. «È la prima volta…»  
«Cosa?»  
«È la prima volta che succede una cosa del genere… Tra noi due dico.»  
«E io non credevo che tu avessi un lato sensibile, oltre a quello rumoroso!»  
Un’altra risata, gli occhi color ossidiana di Rufy che si alzarono verso il cielo, e Trafalgar era la prima volta che glielo vedeva fare. «Dico sul serio! Dovremmo parlare più spesso… di noi, ecco. La prossima volta giuro che non piango!»  
Questa volta fu Law a sorridere. Non era sicuro che ci sarebbe riuscito, non era sicuro di riuscire ad aprirsi in quel modo con Rufy, non era sicuro di riuscire a rivivere un’altra volta quei momenti, a ripiombare in quella stanza d’ospedale, a far riapparire un’immagine di sua sorella che oramai era sfocata. Eppure Rufy era lì, uscito stremato da una guerra contro se stesso, contro i suoi sensi di colpa, contro la sensazione orribile che doveva provare ogni volta che doveva vedere la ferita di suo fratello in viso, dovendo ingoiare un boccone amaro. Alla fine, non erano poi così diversi.   
«Okay.»  
Le punte dei loro nasi si incontrarono, poi fu il turno delle loro labbra, in un bacio che aveva il gusto agrodolce delle lacrime di Rufy. Si staccarono, e il giovane si posizionò immediatamente tra la spalla e il collo di Law, il naso piantato sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dal pigiama, inebriandosi di quel dolce profumo che conosceva a memoria, che accompagnava il suo sonno. Prese un profondo respiro, prima di parlare. «Grazie…»  
Trafalgar accarezzò la nuca del giovane, quasi come se fosse assente. «Grazie a te di avermelo raccontato…»  
Rimasero in quell’incastro perfetto per un paio di minuti, poi Rufy riprese a baciarlo. E stavolta, _oh_ , stavolta non si limitarono soltanto al semplice contatto, la lingua di Law si insinuò quasi senza volerlo dentro la bocca del giovane, cogliendo i mugugni di Rufy solo dopo.   
Lo allontanò bruscamente, forse troppo, ancora mezzo intontito dalla febbre e da quanto era successo prima. Stava per chiedere scusa, per chiudere la faccenda e far finta che non fosse successo niente, se non fosse che fu Rufy a parlare per primo, rassicurandolo, facendo combaciare ancora una volta le loro fronti: «Se vuoi tu, per me va bene. Io ci sto…»  
Non era la prima volta che capitava una cosa del genere. Solitamente, il loro contatto fisico non andava oltre i semplici baci, gli abbracci soffocanti del minore e le rare occasioni in cui dormivano nello stesso letto, poi nient’altro. Finché entrambi, non cominciarono a desiderare di più, e allora la lingua passava lasciva sulle labbra dell’altro, e allora la mano percorreva velocemente il costato dell’altro, ma non varcarono mai quel confine, non ancora.   
Rufy non era neanche sicuro di quello che sentiva, tuttavia sapeva cosa succedeva tra due persone che stavano assieme da diverso tempo e che si amavano. Certo, lui stava con Law da soli quattro mesi, ma lo conosceva, e poi… l’amava. Sul serio.   
Law, beh, avrebbe voluto varcare quella soglia, ma il terrore di quello che avrebbe potuto provare Rufy, gli faceva fare costantemente un passo indietro. E ora, in una situazione come quella, in una situazione dove la sua mente non era per niente lucida, dove Rufy aveva appena confessato l’inconfessabile ed era ancora scosso, non era sicuro che sarebbe stato il caso.   
«Mugiwara-ya» disse, calmando il suo respiro, scandendo bene quel simpatico soprannome che gli aveva dato dopo che l’aveva torturato per settimane col giapponese e con la pronuncia della parola “cappello di paglia”, in onore del suo cappello portafortuna. «Non sei in te…»  
«Sto bene.» Passò le dita sulla barba ispida, premendo ancora di più contro la sua fronte. «Ti prego…»  
Si lanciarono un lungo sguardo, in cui Trafalgar ebbe modo di ammirare una determinazione che aveva visto altre volte in quegli occhi profondi come un pozzo buio, ma che non aveva mai visto rivolta a lui. Le labbra di Rufy erano una linea sottile, in attesa che Law decidesse cosa fare.   
Rufy aveva già varcato il confine, toccava a lui adesso. E quando tornò a baciarlo, la sua lingua che si intrecciò a quella dell’altro, le dita che scendevano piano piano fino alla zip dei pantaloni, capì che non c’era più modo di tornare indietro.   
L’uno spogliò l’altro, le dita dell’uno erano sul corpo dell’altro, Rufy che disegnava linee immaginarie lungo la schiena di Law, mentre quest’ultimo lo riempiva di baci e morsi lungo tutto il collo. Si intrecciarono, divennero una cosa sola, il più grande che posizionò Rufy sopra di sé, le unghia di quest’ultimo che si conficcarono nella pelle del suo compagno, facendogli sanguinare le spalle.   
E quando sentì che l’altro venne per lui, quando sentì che si era completamente riversato dentro quello che da quattro mesi era il suo fidanzato, le sensazioni di Law si fecero più accentuate, il calore era divenuto una veste di cui non si sarebbe liberato mai, assieme alla consapevolezza che Rufy era appena divenuto suo, di nessun altro, che si era donato per la prima volta a lui. Aveva scelto lui, non qualcun altro. Quella sera, davanti casa di Makino, Rufy aveva già fatto la sua scelta.  
Entrambi erano bollenti – Trafalgar era leggermente più accaldato, ma la febbre era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri al momento – mentre Rufy scostò leggermente le ciocche di capelli sudaticce appiccicate alla fronte dell’altro e tornava a baciarlo, sussurrandogli tra le labbra due parole, cui Law rispose poco allo stesso identico modo.   
«Ti amo.»

  
Doveva essere pomeriggio quando Law aprì gli occhi, trovandosi sul suo campo visivo il cappotto a righe rosse e bianche che aveva regalato a Rufy per Natale, e che questo aveva gentilmente gettato sulla sedia della sua scrivania, ora posizionata vicino alla finestra. In seguito, il suo sguardo si spostò sulla schiena del ragazzo che gli stava accanto, ancora assopito.   
Non riuscì a sopprimere un mezzo sorriso, mentre seguiva la linea della spina dorsale con l’indice, infastidendo il giovane e facendogli venire il solletico. Si girò poco dopo, un braccio ancora sotto il cuscino e gli occhi assonnati.   
«Ciao…»  
«Ciao» gli rispose.  
Erano entrambi consapevoli di quello che era appena successo tra di loro, erano entrambi consapevoli di aver appena aggiunto un tassello in più alla loro relazione, eppure non parevano pentirsene. Persino Law si meravigliò di se stesso, dei suoi pensieri, del fatto che la cosa gli fosse sembrata tra le più naturali del mondo, non provando disagio nel avvertire la pelle di Rufy a stretto contatto con la sua. Probabilmente, si disse, la febbre lo aveva dato davvero alla testa.  
«Ti fa male…?»  
«No, tranquillo» sorrise, Rufy, il volto adesso più sereno, non più tirato dall’angoscia e dalla sofferenza di prima. «Piuttosto, che ore sono?»  
Law prese il cellulare posato sulla scrivania, superando il vassoio che era ancora rimasto lì, con tanto di torta e tazza sporca. Accese il display, notando un messaggio di Lamy che gli diceva che sarebbe tornata un po’ più tardi a casa, rassicurandolo sul fatto che andava tutto bene. «Le tre del pomeriggio. Devi tornare dai tuoi fratelli?»  
Il ragazzo si era alzato e aveva preso il telefono dalla tasca del suo giubbotto, rimettendosi a letto e scorrendo i messaggi che gli erano arrivati nel frattempo. «Sabo è con Koala, Ace con Marco. Non volevano che venissi da te, ma alla fine hanno ceduto. Quindi, presumo che sia normale che io passi la giornata col mio fidanzato, visto che loro faranno lo stesso.»  
Law assottigliò lo sguardo. «Aspetta un attimo… Tu avevi già in mente questa cosa, per oggi?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Volevi fare sesso con me?»  
Rufy si mise seduto, abbandonando il telefono sul comodino accanto a lui e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «Ci speravo… cioè, non ero sicuro di come funzionasse, una volta me l’hanno spiegato i miei fratelli, ma prima che stessi con te. E insomma, era da un po’ che sentivo delle cose del genere per te, che _volevo di più_ … Non è perché oggi è San Valentino. Poteva essere un altro giorno qualsiasi, solo che questa era la prima volta che rimanevamo da soli, a casa, dopo _un sacco_ di tempo…» Il moro alzò lo sguardo, tenuto basso fino ad ora, sul più grande. «Sei arrabbiato…?»  
Law si alzò, sporgendosi verso di lui, facendo sfiorare ancora una volta la punta dei loro nasi. «No, mi stavo solo ricredendo su una cosa…» Rufy inclinò leggermente il capo. «Te la cavi bene a letto, devo ammettere!»  
Il ragazzetto rise, con quella sua solita risata strana, rubando un bacio a fior di labbra al suo Torao e tornando sotto le coperte, colto da un brivido di freddo, e Trafalgar fece di conseguenza.   
«Law,» Non Torao, ma _Law_ , e questo era già sinonimo che Rufy gli stava per dire qualcosa. «Giuro che non avrei immaginato di raccontarti quella storia…»  
«Lo so.»  
«Posso dire ad Ace e Sabo che lo sai, o preferisci di no?»  
Il giovane chirurgo aprì un occhio – li aveva tenuti entrambi chiusi mentre Rufy parlava. «Non ci sono problemi, – e aggiunse, dopo un secondo di silenzio – anzi devo dire che provò un po’ più di… simpatia? Chiamiamola così, per loro due.»  
«Sul serio?» domandò Rufy esaltato, avvicinandosi all’altro, che adesso aveva richiuso gli occhi.   
«Ho detto un po’, non farti strane idee…»  
«Tanto lo so che sotto sotto ti piacciono!»  
«Certo, sono gradevoli come il virus del vaiolo!»  
Il minore sbuffò – perché, anche se non capiva le battute di Law, sapeva quando stava usando il sarcasmo, e quello era decisamente il caso –, perdendosi poi ad ammirare i lineamenti di quel viso che, mai come allora, aveva analizzato con così tanta attenzione.  
Era stata una giornata assurda, al di fuori del normale, per entrambi, era come se qualcun altro avesse preso improvvisamente il loro posto sul palcoscenico. Quella marcia in più, però, gli serviva. Avevano bisogno di essere un po’ diversi dal solito, ma non per accontentare l’altro, semplicemente per cresce assieme.   
«Torao» Stavolta usò il soprannome, e Law fu in parte grato per questo. «Posso dirti una cosa?»  
Il ragazzo dapprima non rispose, poi annuì lievemente. Percepì le labbra del suo ragazzo come se fosse in uno stato di trance, assaporandole e succhiandole ancora una volta, come se già non fossero abbastanza rosse e gonfie del piacere appena consumato. Quando si staccarono, Rufy si accoccolò sul suo petto, la fronte proprio sullo sterno, e poteva sentire il rimbombo del cuore di Law anche da lì.   
«Buon San Valentino!» esclamò, con il solito tono gioviale di un bambino.   
Trafalgar sospirò. «Lo sai che io non te lo dirò mai, vero?»  
«Posso almeno avere il cioccolato?»  
«C’è una barretta con le nocciole di là.»  
«Perfetto, perché non ho pranzato e sto morendo di fame!»  
Stettero così ancora per un altro po’, nonostante i gorgoglii della pancia di Rufy, nonostante stesse facendo sempre più freddo in quella stanza, se non in tutta la casa.   
D’altronde, non erano ancora pronti a separarsi da quelle coperte e dalle braccia dell’altro. Probabilmente, non lo sarebbero stati mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, era già da un po’ che volevo scrivere qualcosa per San Valentino (perché, diciamocelo, era il mio unico modo di passare la festa lol), e [questa](https://myreadingmanga.info/i-hate-umeboshi/) doujinshi di Secco mi ha inspirato tantissimo, SIA BENEDETTA QUELLA DONNA! <3  
> -C’è una spiegazione a quello di cui parlano Lamy e Law… Adesso, le storie della serie iniziano a farsi un po’ più complesse, quindi se non avete letto le altre potreste entrare in confusione. In maniera particolare, spiegherò questa cosa di Lamy in una storia futura (che forse conta due capitoli… *la menano*) E ci sarà anche Cora-san! <3   
> -La scena dei tre fratelli al parco è presa da questa fanart [qui](http://366asl.tumblr.com/post/142944094855/64366-201634-you-idiot-shut-up-idiot). E lo so che è ambientata in primavera, ma chissene, mi piaceva troppo per non inserirla da qualche parte! *w*  
> -Personalmente, scrivendo la scena di Law che insegna a pattinare a Rufy, mi è venuta in mente questa fic [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3342727). TUTTO IL MONDO MERITA DI LEGGERLA, IO L’HO FATTO QUINDICI VOLTE, FATELO! <3   
> -“Facendo tornare Rufy nel mondo sensibile”: cito Platone. Perché Rufy in quel momento è nel mondo delle Idee (??) Perdonatemi, l’ho studiato per un esame, mi è uscito spontaneo scriverlo :’)  
> -Le prugne che Rufy scambia per delle albicocche sono le umeboshi, come quelle della dj di Secco-sensei (??), e hanno la particolarità di essere molto salate, per questo vengono usate per i piatti giapponesi a base di riso. Inoltre, derivano dalla famiglia delle albicocche, quindi è per questo che Rufy le scambia :’) “Ailing”, invece, significa “malaticcio”.  
> -Perché proprio la crostata di ciliegie? Mi pare che Oda, in una SBS, abbia detto che la pietanza che Rufy preferisce meno è “la crostata di quel posto”. Si riferisce a quella che ha mangiato quando ha incontrato Teach. E se non sbaglio era di ciliegie.   
> -Allora, io non so se il racconto di Rufy ha senso e se una cosa del genere è possibile. In pratica, Dragon ha affidato la tutela di Rufy a suo padre, perché lui lavorava troppo e non poteva badarci. Diciamo che, in questa storia, tra i due c’è un buon rapporto, non so perché. Per questo non se la prende per la sua decisione. Inizialmente, Garp riusciva a passare molto più tempo con lui, poi le missioni in Marina sono diventate di più e quindi si è affidato a Makino e Dadan, che già si prendeva cura di Ace. Non so, spero di riuscire a spiegare meglio questa cosa nella prossima storia :’)  
> -In Minnesota ci sono un sacco di laghi. Quindi mi sembrava plausibile che i fuochi del quattro luglio si facessero sulle sponde. E poi ci sono un sacco di paesini e un sacco di verde :3  
> -Per quanto riguarda l’avvenimento in generale, probabilmente nella realtà sarebbero morti. Non ero convita fino all’ultimo di questa cosa, poi ho sentito di gente che comunque ce l’ha fatta a sopravvivere, nonostante i botti fasulli che sono stati messi in giro a Capodanno, e alla fine l’ho scritta. Continuo a storcere il naso, però. Oh, è ovviamente Sabo non poteva avere solo la cicatrice sull’occhio, non sarebbe stato plausibile. E poi, ci sono un sacco di fanart di questo genere che sono bellissime! *w*  
> -ROBE! E su questo non ho niente da dire. Doveva essere qualcosa di scritto bene, e invece è immondizia… #nonfatemimale  
> -Il cappotto di Rufy è quello di Punk Hazard. Me ne sono innamorata! <3   
> -Che dire, fatemi sapere se i personaggi sono OOC, perché lo sono parecchio, e soprattutto cosa ne pensate della serie in generale. Ringrazio chiunque abbia sprecato il suo San Valentino per leggere sta cosa! *si abbuffa di cioccolato*  
> -Vi amo tutti, gn! <3   
> _Lady di inchiostro_


End file.
